Unfaithful Heart
by MasterSleuthSu
Summary: To the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Thanks to a Marriage Law Hermione married Severus Snape and they fell in love. However, she also has feelings for one Ronald Weasley. Who will she choose? Or will her selfishness cause her to lose both men in her life? Formerly under SusanPevensie394.


(All characters belong to JKR, and the song belongs to Rihanna.)

**Unfaithful Heart  
**

By

SusanPevensie394

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in front of me. Hmm... pretty good, I thought. I was wearing a long black skirt and a dark red turtleneck. On my feet were a pair of strappy black heels, adding a few inches to my normal height. My hair is still thick, but not nearly as bushy as it once was. However, today wasn't a good hair day. I frowned, pointed my wand at my head and muttered a few charms. A few seconds later my hair was falling in smooth curls over my shoulders and down my back. I smiled, pleased with the job I had done.

As I began to apply mascara to my eyelashes I heard someone enter the room. Without turning I new exactly who it was.

"Are you going out?" Severus asked me, his voice quiet.

I blinked, and moved the brush onto my other eye. "Yes," I said, "Ginny and I are going out."

He was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded and left the room with only one backward glance at me as I finished my makeup.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right__  
But it keeps avoiding me_

We had been married for three years, since I was eighteen. At the very end of my seventh year of Hogwarts the Ministry of Magic passed a very special law that completely changed everything. After the war ended the Wizarding population was at an all-time low, so newly appointed Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt thought it would do a world of good if he were to pass a law that would help to restore the population more quickly than it would return on it's own. That law was the Marriage Law.

It stated that all single witches and wizards between the ages of eighteen and fifty had to marry within three months. And then, within three years after that, the witch had to be with child. Otherwise they faced either a life in Azkaban or complete expulsion from the Wizarding world. I had been propositioned by a few wizards, but none of them were particularly appealing. The ferret, Draco Malfoy, who probably only wanted me so that I could help erase his 'I'm the son of a Death Eater' image. Severus Snape, for Merlin only knows what reason, and Ron. Ron would have been nice, but he would have wanted me to stay at home and be a wife and mother, not pursue any higher education.

And so I was stuck with Snape. Two weeks later I became Mrs. Hermione Jane Snape.

But I have found a way around being married to the 'Great Bat of the Dungeons.' Every third day I tell Severus that Ginny and I had plans to meet up. I would then leave, and Ron and I would meet up at a hotel in Muggle London to be together for a few hours.This has been going on for almost three years.

The only problem with this situation is that although Severus and I have been having sex once a week, I haven't become pregnant. I only hope that I will be able to do so soon, or else we're both going to be in trouble. Damn Ministry and their blasted laws.

_Sorrow in my soul__  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

And yet... for the past few months I've felt as though something was wrong. I'm not quite sure what, but... something is off. As I exited our bedroom and headed toward the fireplace I chanced a glance over at my husband. He was sitting at his desk, grading what I assumed to be some poor student's essay on something. His expression was blank, but even from the distance between us something seemed wrong.

I gulped. Could he know? Severus did have an uncanny ability to know everything that was going on around him, even if he appeared to not be paying attention. I mentally shook my head. No, he couldn't know. I had been extremely careful to hide the truth from him. Ginny was the only one who knew, and she had promised to not tell a soul. She hadn't been thrilled about lying, and sneaking around like this, but seeing as how she is my best friend, I finally got her to agree.

I came to a stop next to the fireplace and reached out towards the small bowl on the mantle that held the flew powder I hesitated. Should I really be doing this? Should I really go off and be with Ron? Should I... I glanced back at Severus again but he appeared to be ignoring me completely.

Forcing my hand to move I grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire. It instantly turned green and I stepped in.

"Diagon Alley."

I saw Severus's shoulders sink a bit, and in a flash, I was gone.

**-- Two weeks later --**

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue_

It wasn't as though I didn't love Severus--I did. At first it was just admiration for him and for all that he had done in the war. And then slowly it became love. And yet... I can't seem to stop my affair with Ron. Ron, who was married to the former Lavender Brown didn't seem to have a problem with this at all.

I guess I can't stop because I'm in love with Ron as well. During our seventh year he and I were together up until the law was passed. Our romance was cut short because of that stupid law, so we never really got a chance to see where it would go.

_The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

I smiled across the table at Ron, although my mind was drifting elsewhere. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was true. Maybe Severus did know... when I had left earlier his eyes had looked so sad. But how could he know? Had he performed Legilimancy on me at some point? I wouldn't put it past the man.

"Hermione? You okay?"

Ron's words pulled me from my thoughts. What was I thinking... I was with the man--well, one of the men--that I loved, having a nice desert, and here I was thinking about someone else. I shook my head, smiling at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine," I said. "Really. I was just thinking about work."

"Oh," Ron grinned, "work. How boring."

I narrowed my eyes. "It's not boring. I love Potions, and the research work I do is very interesting."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, 'Mione. Now..." He placed his hand on top of mine and I felt myself heat up. "Enough talking..."

I smiled seductively as I turned my hand over so that our palms touched, and our fingers intertwined. "Good plan."

**-- Two Days Later --**

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

It's official. Severus knows about Ron. He hasn't said anything, but I can tell that he knows. I don't know how, or when he found out, but he did. This shouldn't bother me, but it does. He seems so sad whenever I leave... and he hardly talks to me anymore. Yesterday was supposed to be the day when we try again to have a baby, but he didn't even come back to our chambers. I waited for him until three in the morning but he still never showed.

This morning at breakfast I asked him where he was, and he replied that he had been out. I had felt a twinge of something... jealousy maybe? Yes, I think that was it. I had been jealous because he had been 'out'. I guess I thought he had been out with a girl. But now that I think about it, I guess maybe that was foolish of me to think. Severus would never cheat on me--he just wasn't that kind of person.

He wasn't... me.

**-- One Week Later --**

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

It's been a week since I discovered that Severus knows about my affair with Ron. He still hasn't said anything, but he does know. I've noticed other things about him that I hadn't before.

Every time I leave the light in his eyes dims just a little bit more, and the next day he talks to me just a little bit less. I've realized that this has been going on for months now, but I hadn't noticed until today.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

It seems as though it's killing him, but I can't understand why. Why should it bother him so much that I've been sleeping with someone else? When we first got married I could tell that he was just as upset about the law as I was, and he didn't seem to care for me at all. It was only a marriage of continence, wasn't it? It wasn't as though he was in love with me. If he was, I'm sure he would have told me by now. I hung my head and had to bite my lip to stop a sob from escaping my lips.

I don't want to do this anymore...

**-- The Next Day -- **

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date_

I ran a brush through my hair, not really paying attention to what I had been doing. I had been thinking, and I wanted to break things off with Ron. But... I just couldn't. As horrible as it was, I was in love with Ron, and I did enjoy our time together. I both wanted, and didn't want, to stop seeing him.

Severus came up behind me and removed the brush from my hand. Startled, I turned to face him, and had to keep myself from grimacing at what I saw. Even though he was trying to be as stoic as ever, I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. He leaned toward me and brushed his lips across my cheek. I shivered, and he immediately withdrew, as though burned. I felt my heart clench painfully, realizing what I had done.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

"Are you going to be out late?" he asked.

_I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls_

I shook my head. "No, I won't be long. I'm just going to hang out with Ginny and Tonks for awhile."

_A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

He nodded. "Very well. I... hope that you have a good time."

I knew how hard that must have been for him to say, and I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't trying to stop me. If he truly cared for me, he should say something. If he asked me, I'd stay. But... he didn't ask.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I suppose that he thought that I deserved the affair. I deserved someone younger, more attractive than himself. Which was completely untrue. It was he who deserved someone better than me. I was a horrible person who was cheating on him and couldn't stop just because I loved the other man.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

"Thanks," I said softly. "I'll... I'll try..."

We were both silent for a few minutes, before he finally cleared his throat and turned. "You should go, or else you will be late. You... don't want to keep them waiting."

"R-Right." I walked towards the door, stopped, and turned back to face him. "So... I'll see you later?"

"Yes," he said. "Later."

**-- A Few Hours Later -- **

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I moaned, and shivered as Ron's hands massaged my breasts. His mouth was on mine, ravishing it. I arched my back, and he responded by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. He sucked on my lower lip until I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to dart into my mouth. Even though I was enjoying Ron's treatments, a part of me wished that Severus was the one applying them.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with_

There was a loud crack as someone apparated into the room, and we both looked up to find Harry staring at us in shock and disgust. We pulled apart, Ron looking pleased with himself, and me looking shameful.

"Hermione, how could you?" Harry whispered, before storming out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

I gasped, and rushed after him. I was very glad that Ron had not yet removed my clothes, or else I would have been seriously delayed by having to put them on.

"Harry, wait!"

He whirled around to glare at me. "What, Hermione? Wait for what? For a pathetic explanation of why you are cheating on your husband?"

I was surprised by his outburst. Why was he so upset? It wasn't as though he was the one I was cheating on. "It's... It's not what you think."

"Oh really? I think it's exactly what I think!" He continued to glare at me and I swear I could feel myself shrink. "You've been having an affair with Ron ever since you were married."

Okay, so it was what he thought. "Why are you so upset? Harry, this isn't like you."

"_I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

"This isn't like me? Hermione, this isn't like you! You're not the type of person that cheats on their husband."

"It's not--"

"I don't want an excuse! Hermione, this isn't fair to Snape. You need to stop doing this."

I bit my lower lip. "I... can't."

He narrowed his eyes, and spoke as he folded his arms across his chest. "And why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

"I..." I wasn't sure why, but it just came pouring out. "I love them both! Okay? Are you happy? I love Ron, and I love Severus."

Harry sighed, and shook his head. I could tell that he was disappointed by me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." I sighed. "I wish I wasn't, but I am."

"Are you sure that Ron loves you?"

I blinked, and stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I am."

"Then did you know that Lavender is pregnant again?"

That was news to me. "N-no... he didn't tell me..."

"He also probably didn't tell you that he's shagging at least three more women."

"What?!"

"It's all in the news, Hermione. Don't you read the _Prophet_?"

I rolled my eyes. "The _Prophet_? Are you kidding me? That stuff's all rubbish."

Harry shook his head. "No, not all of it. Hermione, it's all true. They have pictures of him kissing them."

"W-Well...maybe he was just kissing them..."

"Hermione, do you seriously believe he was just kissing them?"

"I don't know..."

Harry sighed again. "Do you truly love Snape?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

"He loves you too, you know."

"What? Since when?"

"Since a few months after you married him."

"How do you know?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. How could he know that Severus loved me? Severus had never said anything to me, and it's even less likely that he told Harry Potter of all people.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

"Oh come on, Hermione, it's obvious! Anyone with half a brain can tell he's mad about you."

"Well apparently I don't have half a brain, because I don't believe you! He's never said anything, and Severus is someone who always speaks his mind."

"Hermione, that's you."

"Oh shup up."

_No no no no_

Harry smiled and said, "Hermione, please. You're smarter than this. Go talk with him. Stop fooling around with Ron, and go make things right with your husband."

"But..."

"It isn't fair to him, and you know it."

I nodded again. "I know..." I smiled weakly. "Harry... still mad at me?"

"I should be," he said, "but I'm not."

"Good. And... thanks for telling me about Ron."

"You're welcome."

With that I gave him a quick hug and went back inside the hotel room to break things off with Ron.

**-- One Hour Later -- **

When I arrived back home everything was quiet. The dungeons of Hogwarts were naturally quiet, but usually there was some noise. But now, nothing. It was probably just my imagination, but the bookcase looked awfully empty as well. Even though books were the furthest thing from my mind I could tell that some of the volumes appeared to be missing from their usual locations.

And Severus was nowhere in sight. I entered our room, but he wasn't in there either. In fact, all of his things were gone. Piled in the center of the room were suitcases, boxes, and trunks. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. Severus was leaving me! I had finally driven him away. Tears filled my eyes, and I felt panic begin to sink in.

"N-No... it... can't be..." I whispered.

"Hermione?"

Turning, I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. I flung myself at him, and because he wasn't expecting that, we both went toppling to the ground. He was on the bottom, laying flat on his back. I was on top of him, my arms wrapped around his waist, my face buried in his chest as I sobbed. Despite the shock he was undoubtedly in, he held me until I calmed down enough to speak.

"Hermione?" Severus repeated, softer this time. When I looked up at him he asked, "What happened?"

"I... I saw the things... y-you're leaving m-me..."

His eyes darkened, and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes."

"You know..."

Silence.

I tried again. "Severus... I-I'm sorry... I never should... I never should have... I didn't mean..."

"You never mean for these things to happen, but they do. This happened, and now it is over."

Tears filled my eyes again. "Severus, please... don't do this... I'm sorry, I really am..."

"Hermione, I am dead serious. We are through."

He pushed me off of him and stood, walking over to his things. I scrambled to my feet and followed.

"Severus, it's over!"

Silence.

"Severus?" I whispered, unsure if he understood.

Finally he spoke, and I could hear a dim hopefulness in his tone. "Over?"

I nodded, and realized he couldn't see it. "Y-Yes. Today... I broke things off with him... Ron and I are over."

"I don't think I should believe you... after all, you have lied to me before."

"Severus, please... I'm telling the truth..." I knew my voice had taken on a pleading quality, but I didn't care. "I know things won't be perfect... I know things won't even be good between us for awhile... but please... let's at least try."

"I don't know."

I hung my head and the tears fell. "I... know I ruined things... and you'll never know how sorry I truly am... but I do want to make it up to you... Severus... I love you."

There was a long pause, where the only sound was that of my crying. Finally, "I love you too."

I raised my head, and in two strides he was standing right in front of me. Reaching out he pulled me to him, and into the most passionate and loving kiss of my life.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**The End**...

**Or maybe just the beginning...**


End file.
